This open-label, randomized, parallel pilot study evaluated the safety and efficacy of Aerobid M, a high dose inhaled steroid, administered once daily with an Aerochamber in asthma patients. The association of polymorphisms in the IL-4 and IL-9 promotor regions of chromosome 5 will be correlated to response to Aerobid M.